


Complications

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Hux is disturbingly silent in bed, M/M, Rivals With Benefits, he also likes watching, kind of PWP, who's surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an arrangement. It's working perfectly. No reason to complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

If he had asked himself why he did this, he would not have been able to answer.

Kylo Ren’s body was large above his, hot against his legs, his thrusts shallow and hard. The pale face above his was dripping with sweat, red creeping from his ears to his cheeks. Hux’ body was shaking with the thrusts, rhythmical motions that followed shivers of pleasure up his spine, but even though he wanted to sink into the feeling, into the rhythm, he kept his eyes open, peeled on the face of their Supreme Leader’s pupil, taking in every twitching of his muscles as eagerly as he did the thrusts of his hips. He was grunting above him, gasping, making noises that sounded as if they would have been louder had he been with somebody else – but Hux’ own silence during the act had this strange effect on most people he had slept with, making them ashamed of their own noises, as if there was any honor to be gained in staying silent. As if they were afraid that Hux was one-upping them in self-control.

The waves of pleasure became more frequent, more urgent. For a second he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in before he opened his eyes again and grabbed the wet, hot sides of the man above him. He could feel Ren’s hips stutter with the touch, then he started to thrust harder. He knew Hux’ rhythm just as well as Hux knew his.

Hux sighed and allowed his eyes to lose focus for a second as he concentrated on the sensation of Ren’s long cock parting his inside. Ren’s thrusts only pulled it out an inch or two at a time, leaving him pleasantly full even on the back draw. Hux licked his dry lips and refocused on Ren’s face, on the rapid movement behind his closed lids, down the long nose glistening with sweat, to his beautiful, full lips, parted the one second, sucking in air, pushed close the other, fighting back a moan.

He couldn’t help the little smile that curled his lips, just for a second, before he started moving his own body with the thrusts, finally whispering: “Harder.”

Immediately, Ren’s hands found Hux’ thighs and pushed them up, changing their position and his angle. Hux felt the near painful pull at the muscles of his legs, the air being pushed out of his chest when Ren leaned onto him with most of his weight, his cock thrusting into him with the precision of a well-maintained machine. Ren’s cock was pushing against Hux’ prostate now, and with a pleasured role of his eyes Hux grabbed his own cock, stroked it while he held his breath. His eyes unfocused again as he pulled on himself until the deep, dark pleasure of Ren’s thrusts merged with the bright, sharp joy of his own experienced fingers and the dull, misty intensity burning in his air-depraved lungs. He sucked in air without letting the former breath out, a single, strangled gasp as his orgasm surged from his fullness to the heat of his cock, and his first spurt hit both his own and Ren’s chest.

Ren knelt up in that exact moment, pushing his cock all the way in as he shifted his weight, and then the grip on Hux’ thighs became painful as Ren started rutting into him like the piston of an engine, pushing Hux through his second ejaculation and to a third, albeit insignificant one, before he finally pushed his hips flush against his ass and shuddered with his own orgasm, a proper moan on his lips finally, a moan in the shape of Hux’ first name, “Sheevol”, falling from Ren’s lips like a cry for help. Hux’ vision had cleared by that time, enough for him to take in the view above him, to enjoy the flush that had crept into the other man’s pale chest, the whiteness of his knuckles as his fingers printed bruises into Hux’ own nearly translucent skin. For a few moments Ren’s mouth hung open, his eyes were closed, and Hux was at leisure to study his lashes, as long as everything about him, and the way his hair stuck to his sweat-wet forehead.

Then Ren’s eyes opened, and Hux caught the moment of post-coital softness in them, before they found his own face, and a familiar glimpse of insecurity flashed into the schooled indifference Ren fled into after the intimacy of sex.

Ren pulled out, leaving Hux lying on the bed feeling strangely incomplete for just an instant, before he stretched the slight pain out of his overexerted legs and slowly sat up. Ren had wandered off into Hux’ bathroom in the meantime, and for a moment Sheevol just sat and listened to the splattering water, felt the sweat and semen dry on his skin, assuaged his abused lungs with calm, gentle intakes of air.

His mind had already turned to the briefing he had to attend in twenty three minutes when Ren came out of his bathroom, ignoring Hux as he always did afterwards, which gave Hux the chance to let his gaze slide over the long, white, freshly showered body in front of him. He braced his elbows on his knees while he watched him slip back into his underwear, then into his trousers – he had to admit that he liked that part best, the way the black leather-like synth fabric clung to those long limbs – then followed the boots, the shirt, the tunic, midcoat, surcoat, hood, belt, and finally his gloves. Hux took stock of his clothing like he took stock of his battalions during a drill. He watched Ren take his helmet from the end table he had left it on.

“Command meeting at seven hundred,” he said into the mechanical silence of the room. Ren put on his helmet, then he nodded without turning around, and left the room.

There were still quite a few things Hux couldn’t figure out about Kylo Ren. He shook his head at himself, then stood up from the bed. No use wondering about something he had no way of finding out. He went into the bathroom himself now, his mind turning back to the briefing in now seventeen minutes, and he went over the list of items he needed to address while he stepped into the still steaming interior of his shower, starting the hot water with a touch on a panel.

But when the heat engulfed his body, washed away the sweat and semen, his thoughts went wandering again. It was a strange arrangement, in some ways, what he and Ren did together. It was completely logical and beneficial for them both, but still, something about it…

He shook his head again as he lathered his body with soap. No use in questioning a perfectly good arrangement. Hux liked sex, but in his position, it had long been hard to come by. Of course he had fooled around with girls before he had been promoted to general, but since then, well… Most of the people he was around now were under his command, and he disliked the thought of sleeping with somebody who was below him in their beautifully clear hierarchy that he enjoyed so much. If he had turned to one of his men or women for sex, he doubted that they would have felt able to refuse him, and he did not want the sort of tension and complication that a physical relationship like that might cause. Paying a professional concubine was beneath him, and the one arrangement that would have been acceptable for his family – marriage – appeared in no way acceptable for him. Just thinking about all the time wasted – on the courting, the preparations, the wedding ceremony, the maintenance of the marriage – made him feel queasy. Every minute he wasn’t working was a lost minute, and sex was definitely not worth such a sacrifice.

It had rather surprised him when Ren had pushed him against the wall months ago, after one of the few fights they had had in which he had raised his voice. It had surprised him even more when he had felt a sort of heat that was not just anger – as well as the pressure of another tell-tale sign. But none of that had been as puzzling and as difficult for him to comprehend as the words that had come from his mouth in that moment, that whisper that had solved his problems and given him a new set of difficulties to work his way through.

“If you want to continue this, come to my room in an hour.”

He had arranged himself with his readiness to be on the receiving end. He had admitted to himself that he liked the feeling of being penetrated, especially at the very beginning of the act, the slightly nauseating, slippery push that made him feel as if somebody was pulling a string and unravelling him like a piece of fabric.

This arrangement had solved Hux’ problem nicely, and he was sure that Kylo Ren was also profiting from it – otherwise, why would he come back? And Ren initiated quite as often as he did. One of them would send the other a message, for a private meeting at a set time, and they would meet in Hux’ room, always Hux’ room, because Hux just couldn’t imagine laying himself down on a bed that wasn’t his, and he would take a shower and make Ren shower as well before the act. Ren was good in what he did, and he was considerate enough to accommodate Hux, in bed at least. They had soon found their shared rhythm.

Of course there was potential for complications even in this arrangement. Technically speaking, Kylo Ren was still below him in the hierarchy. But of course it was common knowledge that the hierarchy did not apply to Kylo Ren – he might have acted a commandant on the base, but he was still Snoke’s pupil. His situation, his station was different from anybody else’s in the First Order, and this was just what made Hux feel rather at ease with their shared activities. And it had turned out to have other beneficent results than the stress relief sex provided. It seemed a little easier for them to cooperate. It was easier to deal with an angry force user if you knew what his face looked like during an orgasm, for sure. He could not say for sure if Kylo’s dislike of him had changed at all, but he did think that there was a little bit more collegiality between them than before, at least when Ren was in a good mood. The tiniest bit, at least.

He shut off the hot water. Eleven minutes. He needed to hurry.

But despite that, he lingered for just a second. The bottle with Ren’s soap – which Hux had gotten from the stores clandestinely, as a surprise the reaction to which he had never seen – was standing next to his own soap on the holder. For a second he let his fingers brush over the cap, over a pearlescent drop clinging to the outside.

He started the hot water again to wash the soap off his hand, then he left the shower stall, forcing his mind back to business.

He had no time for this sort of complications.


End file.
